Primavera de recuerdos infinitos
by Atashi Tsukamoto
Summary: Después de que su Madre muriera, Ryuji sigue su vida en la aldea de la hoja. Decide escribir un diario en donde cuenta lo más importante de su vida, y dentro de todas las aventuras que lo esperan, también conocerá el amor. Secuela de Brillante amanecer de un verano solitario.


**PRIMAVERA**

 **DE RECUERDOS INFINITOS**

 _Autor: Atashi Tsukamoto_

 _Secuela de: Brillante amanecer de un verano solitario_

 _Periodo de publicación: Semanal_

 _ _Los personajes e historias de los personajes dentro del Universo Naruto, pertenecen a ©Masashi Kishimoto.__ _  
_ _ _Los personajes nuevos introducidos en el fanfic así como sus diseños, son propiedad de ©Atashi Tsukamoto.__

 **-Prólogo-**

Cuando llega el atardecer, las montañas en el horizonte se pintan de un color entre rojo y anaranjado, ese es uno de mis colores favoritos, porque me recuerdan que mañana empezaré de nuevo y haré muchas más cosas de las que hice hoy.

Hace un año que llegué a Konoha, y desde mi llegada han pasado muchas cosas. Por ahora me siento muy bien, ya no hay tanta tristeza y siempre trato de estar contento donde quiera que voy,. Aunque la misión sea complicada, trato de estar alegre.

Trato de realizar correctamente cada misión asignada y la mayoría de las veces soy asignado al grupo del capitán Hiroshi, quien se arrepiente de haberme dado aquel pergamino sin antes leerlo, y ruega porque le cuente algo sobre lo que decía. No es que necesariamente se tenga que guardar como secreto lo mi Padre, pero digamos que los demás no tienen por qué saber ésa verdad.

En realidad somos contadas las personas que sabemos su historia y por supuesto eso incluye mi historia. A todos los que preguntan por qué soy Uchiha, les decimos que antes de lo ocurrido la familia de mi Madre se fue a vivir a otro lado y quedan satisfechos con la respuesta.

Mi prima Sarada ya tiene misiones como siempre lo quiso, y junto a su equipo hace un excelente trabajo, su sensei, Sarutobi Konohamaru es tío de mi amiga Mirai, aunque casi con él no cruzo palabra.

A pesar de eso, mi prima quiere tener misiones de alto rango, pero Lord Hokage siempre alega que aún son pequeños para eso. Me parece gracioso el hecho de que Lord Hokage siempre les diga eso, cuando me han contado que él a esa misma edad exigía lo mismo. Tal vez sea porque en el equipo está, no solo mi prima, sino su propio hijo.

Es curiosa la forma en que los padres son con los hijos, cuando de pequeños también pedían cosas similares y se sentían incomprendidos. Puede sonar incluso ilógico e injusto para nosotros los hijos, pero imagino que cuando llegamos a ese punto también, entendemos muchas cosas.

Y hablando de padres, aún recuerdo a los míos con mucho cariño. Cada que puedo me subo al techo de mi casa a mirar el cielo, e imagino que en esos instantes ellos están a mi lado. No suelo leer el diario de Mamá, la única vez que lo leí fue cuando me enteré de todo, me causa un poco de nostalgia el simple hecho de verlo. Pero eso si, lo tengo guardado en un lugar muy especial, quizás más adelante pueda verlo de nuevo, sólo para reforzar mi amor por ellos.

Este es mi diario, y aunque probablemente no lo escriba todos los días, si pondré las cosas que más me gustan en lo que pase en este, mi nuevo mundo. Espero que algún día tenga a alguien con quien compartir mis aventuras, o alguien llegue a querer ser de grande como yo. Bueno, soñar no cuesta nada. Espero con ansias que mi día a día sea divertido como mi trayecto desde que nací hasta llegar a hoy...

Comenzando por ahora que Mirai y yo iremos a dejarle flores a nuestros respectivos padres, no vamos con regularidad, pero cuando vamos preferimos acompañarnos para no ser víctimas de recuerdos tristes. Como ella me dijo hace tiempo, siempre están con nosotros a donde quiera que vamos, cuando dormimos, cuando comemos, incluso cuando se nos hace tarde para llegar a alguna parte.

Así que por hoy dejo de fantasear porque ya se me hizo tarde...

* * *

¡Hola!  
Mi nombre es Mirai Sarutobi, tengo 18 años y soy una kunoichi de la aldea de la hoja. Soy escolta de Lord Hokage y. aunque se supone lo debo seguir por todas partes, a veces se me escapa.

Vivo con mi Madre Kurenai Sarutobi, mi Papá murió cuando yo aún no nacía, así que no lo conocí. Tengo gusto por ver el atardecer desde el peñasco que se encuentra en el campo de entrenamiento ANBU. Desde que era pequeña voy a ese lugar para meditar.

Desde que conocí a Ryuji, mi vida se hizo un poco más divertida, me gusta mucho pasar tiempo con él, aunque a veces las misiones no lo permiten mucho. No sé mucho sobre su vida, pero sé que también ha sufrido mucho. Me gustaría ser un apoyo más grande para él, así que espero paciente el día en que pueda llamarme apoyo.

Cuando salimos a dar la vuelta por Konoha, hablamos sobre lo que pensábamos de niños que seríamos o haríamos de grandes, y nos parece gracioso que sin querer hayamos hecho algo de eso. Por ejemplo, en convertirnos en grandes shinobis, y ser de ayuda en las misiones en las que somos partícipes.

Crecimos en diferentes lugares, pero aún así nuestras maneras de pensar y actuar son casi las mismas. Nos gusta preocuparnos por las personas que apreciamos.

En sí, sueños para el futuro no tenemos, o parece que no hablamos mucho sobre eso. Espero que más adelante pueda saber si me gustaría hacer algo más que ser la escolta de Lord Hokage. No es que me desagrade, he aprendido mucho siendo lo que soy, no solo por él sino también por las cosas interesantes y valiosas que Shikamaru me dice.

La mayoría de las veces, no estoy en mi casa. Y por lo mismo no siempre acompaño a Mamá a visitar a Papá. Siento que a veces ella se siente muy sola aunque no lo demuestre, y siempre que yo estoy en casa desborda una felicidad que no cabe en su rostro. Creo que por esa parte, me gustaría poder pasar más tiempo con ella, en la casa, observando crecer las flores que la mayor parte del tiempo Mamá cuida.

|Pero a decir verdad, me gusta mi vida, en cada segundo, minuto, hora y día, que ha transcurrido. Y quiero poder seguir igual por los tantos momentos que me quedan por vivir.

En esta, mi aldea, he conocido mucha gente. Y he aprendido mucho incluso de los niños. Shikadai, el hijo de Shikamaru y Temari, es con quien más he convivido. E incluso de él he aprendido muchas cosas. Su Papá fue mi maestro, me enseñó muchas de las cosas que aprendió de mi Padre, y de cierta forma me siento con la responsabilidad de transmitirle eso, y muchas más cosas a Shikadai. Es bastante inteligente y en Shogi nunca he podido ganarle, aunque en realidad no sé muy bien jugar, me sorprende que siendo más pequeño que yo pueda darle batalla a su Padre.

Como eso, hay muchas cosas que me sorprenden, y muchas otras que me gustaría conocer. Espero que en este camino que me queda por recorrer, pueda contar con muchas personas que me ayuden a crecer, y a ser mejor persona cada día. Espero con ansias el desenlace feliz de mi corta o larga vida, a lado de personas que me amen y que yo también ame de verdad. Y sobretodo que también mi Madre pueda ser realmente feliz.


End file.
